Although the art is replete with references relating to Bacillus thuringiensis (B.t.), its manufacture and use for controlling a variety of insect species, nevertheless, it has been found that certain species of insects, such as Plutella xylostella, are not effectively controlled by commercially available strains of Bacillus thuringiensis or many conventional insecticides such as the carbamates, phosphates and pyrethroids.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide novel strains of Bacillus thuringiensis that retain the desirable attributes of biopesticides while providing greatly enhanced control of insect populations that have developed resistance to conventional insecticides and that are not effectively controlled by commercially commercialavailable strains of Bacillus thuringiensis.
It is also an object of this invention to provide novel solid and liquid B.t. compositions that are highly effective for controlling Plutella xylostella and/or for protecting plants from attack thereby, said compositions containing an insecticidally effective amount of a novel Bacillus thuringiensis strain.